The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra
The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra is the 39th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 38th episode to air. Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. The last great queen of Egypt and the most beautiful woman in the world was Cleopatra. Being a social climber, she decided to move to Rome and marry its ruler Mark Antony, so she packed up her golden barge and crossed the Mediterranean. As she drew up in front of Mark Antony, he gasped partly because she was so beautiful and partly because as she extended her arm, her golden snake bracelet slipped off into the river. "Esmeralda," she muttered to her hand maid, "you forgot to close the clasp. Now dive for it! She pushed the unlucky Esmeralda overboard then turned and smiled at Antony. "Just a little bobble, no big deal." "I will buy you a thousand new ones," declared Antony who was already in love. Together, they sailed off into history leaving poor Esmeralda treading water and waving the snake bracelet in the air. "Come back!" she shouted, but they never did. So, Esmeralda swam ashore and sold the bracelet for a return trip to Egypt. The Silver Snakes are 14-year-old Robert, who has been living in various countries such as Mexico and Puerto Rico, and 13-year-old Tracey, who wants to be a zoologist. The Orange Iguanas are 13-year-old Joshua, who wants to be an oceanographer, and Samantha (also 13 years old), who rollerblades with her dog. Cleopatra's Needle (Obelisk) In Egypt, there is a monument called Cleopatra's Needle, which looks something like the obelisk before each player. Here, Robert and Joshua had to thread it. Starting at the base, they had to stick it to their shirts, and drop the thread through and then climb back down and thread it through the eye on the floor. After that, they had to repeat the process. The first player to thread both eyes twice or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players managed to thread both of their eyes once, but Robert was further along in 60 seconds, awarding him a half pendant of life. Great Pyramid (Water Ramp) By Cleopatra's time, the great pyramid was already one of the seven wonders of the ancient world, but it also needed a little restoring. Tracey and Samantha were seated at the base of the pyramid with a block behind them. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to push the block to the top of the pyramid, drop it off, slide back down, and repeat the process with the next two blocks. The player with all three blocks at the top of the pyramid or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players placed their first blocks at the top and worked their way up with their second ones, but Samantha was further along in 60 seconds, awarding her a half pendant of life. Gifts of Antony (Bungee Soap Line) According to legend, Cleopatra crossed the Mediterranean with a barge full of gifts. Here, both teams had to do the same, but without the golden barge. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to grab a gift, put it on his helmet, and pull himself towards his partner in the center. When he and his partner met, she had to grab the gift, slide back to her starting point, place the gift in her basket, and both players had to repeat the process. The team with most gifts across the Mediterranean won. The Silver Snakes won the game after placing six gifts in their basket while the Orange Iguanas only manage to get four. This sent the Silver Snakes to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. Starting in the Room of the Royal Gongs, Robert was lucky enough to have the first gong he tried (the camera-right) open the door to the Troubled Bridge. He quickly ran across the bridge to the Observatory which opened. There, he turned the celestial lights and quickly climbed down into the Room of Fallen Columns to meet the first Temple Guard. After giving him his pendant, Robert opens the Treasury of Golden Orbs where he is removed by the second Temple Guard. Tracey may not have been as fast as Robert, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She tripped briefly on the Troubled Bridge but kept going. Once up in the Observatory, she tries to enter the treasury from that room but realizes the door was locked. Tracey then climbs down into the Room of Fallen Columns where the other half of her pendant was most likely and enters the treasury. She tries the camera-right orb on the middle pedestal which opens the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. After assembling the silver monkey in 19 seconds, the Room of Three Torches opens. Tracey promptly grabs the snake bracelet and quickly retraces her steps back, making it out with 20 seconds remaining. * This was the last episode in Season 1 where the Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Run. * Tracey is the second and final female member of the Silver Snakes who was able to both grab the artifact and bring out it out before time expired. The first was Lea Hathaway in The Star of Sultan Saladin. * Despite retrieving the artifact, the door that connects the Treasury of Golden Orbs and the Observatory remains locked. * This is the last episode in Season 1 where a team was able to bring the artifact out of the temple before time expired. * The Red Jaguars and Blue Barracudas later appeared in The Treasure of Anne Bonny, respectively as the Green Monkeys and Silver Snakes. * This is the only winning episode where the Orange Iguanas and the Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Games. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout IX Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Green/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Male Going First Category:Win Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered